random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
SAFF: The Anti-Creators
The Anti-Creators are a race of entities that destroy the works of the Creators, their original universe and other universes. There are 66 Anti-Creators, which is part of the reason why "666" is the number of the Beast. All Anti-Creators were never Creators to start which, hence the reason why Brine and Yharim are not considered Anti-Creators. Just like Creators, they possess the power to warp reality at will, they get to choose the gender and the appearance for their physical body, and they can switch genders at will for whatever reason. Anti-Creators, however, vary in power, some being weaker than others, and some may be even more powerful than even THORIUM.. Saying an Anti-Creator's true name will, with some exceptions, cause bad things to happen to the speaker, just like Creators. If an Anti-Creator is slain, but another one still remains and has acknowledged about their fellow Anti-Creator's demise, they are able to bring back their fellow Anti-Creator at will, as seen when Sonic.exe brought Herobrine back from LIMBOv2. If all 66 Anti-Creators aren't killed at the same time, they'll keep coming back by reviving each other. Alfred Tinio, the Serial Murderer Also known as '''01N173', he is a glitchy stickman with two red eyes. They are known for wielding the Last Knife, a powerful weapon that can destroy even a Godmodder. Once a Homo Sapiens from Universe-7, our universe, he eventually became corrupt and he turned into a stickman, teleporting to 7-esrevinU, the Olliverse. Saying Alfred Tinio will do nothing, however, saying "01N173", like "oy nite three" (think of soy and ignite) will cause the user to experience extreme corruption that is forever irreversible. Even Alfred is a victim of this, which is why he pronounces "01N173" as "Zero-One-Enn-One-Tee-Eee". * Gender: '''Male * '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil — Freedom without concern for life. * '''Race: '''Stickman — A more different one, however. * '''Weapon of Choice: '''Blades — Swords, knives, scythes. Especially the Last Knife. * '''Agenda: Alfred Tinio is born for two purposes — To kill, and to destroy. PIEboy 'PIEboy''' is a man with a pie mask covering his face, and a hooded outfit covering his body.. He also has a laptop in his hand. Not actually a pie, but PIE is a shortened form of P'romoter of '''I'nternet slav'E'''ry. He is notoriously known for slowing down Fastiverse (which is nearly impossible), his home universe, because he wanted to catch up with other people. He took it over, and after seeing the usual speed of the internet, he was suddenly driven with greed, slowed down the Internet and took over internet companies. His purpose is to destroy freedom across the multiverse. Nothing will happen if you say PIEboy out loud, but if you say his real name, Jarad, you will slow to a halt and be stuck forever, and the only way to start moving again is to sell your soul and work for him for eternity. Do not say his real name at all costs. *'Gender: Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom without concern for internet speed. *'Race:' His true race is unknown, because all who have ever heard of his race have either died or have been blackmailed. *'Weapon of Choice:' Laptop, which he uses to hack into his victim’s brain and nerves, giving PIEboy control of the victim’s body. *'Agenda:' Making everything slow, so he could catch up with them. Sonic.exe, the Demonic Hedgehog '''Sonic.exe', real name X', is a monster resembling Sonic the Hedgehog. Trapped in another dimension, X created a cursed Sonic game. Once someone had played through the game, a portal would open up, allowing X to tear the players soul out of their body and take them back to his world for eternal torture. In ''Sonic.exe Round 2, it is revealed that X has killed thirty-one people, and plans to one day permanently cross over to Earth and turn it into a realm of eternal suffering. Viewing all of humanity as toys for his amusement, X is as evil as a Creepypasta monster could be. In Story Arc, he has successfully succeeded in permanently crossing over to Earth, but failed to turn it into a realm of eternal suffering thanks to the intervention of a Creator. After he knew about his role as an Anti-Creator, and knew about the fact that many other Anti-Creators exist too, he began plotting with them in order to fulfill his agenda. As a result, he became Herobrine's best friend, thanks to Herobrine being a fellow Creepypasta character. Saying his real name(?) does nothing, much to Sonic.exe's dismay. Because there are many other entities and objects that are also named "X". *'''Gender: Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Sadist Demon — Shapeshifting demons who can become more powerful by making others suffer. If the victims are saved, then the Sadist Demon's power would gradually drop, and eventually, their power would be reduced to zero. *'Weapon of Choice:' Sonic.exe doesn't use weapons. Instead, he uses regular Sonic's super speed and attacks, and Sonic.exe's own Soul Manipulation powers. In addition, he's also capable of Chaos Control. He can also turn into Crimson X form should he ever collect all of the Chaos Emeralds, which turns his fur from blue to red, and surrounds him with a bright red aura. *'Agenda:' To bring INFINITE SUFFERING to the Multiverse. The Demon Guardian Main article: /The Demon Guardian/ The Demon Guardian is an ancient evil from the remains of the Geometry Dash universe. Once loyal to Lord Robtop of the Geometry Dash universe, he turned on his master when his long-promised chicken (El Pollo Ardente, the Demon King of Geometry Dash) was taken from him, resulting in him being locked up. When he eventually broke free, he destroyed the Geometry Dash universe and began to destroy other universes in a fruitless attempt to bring himself peace. He eventually came into conflict with the inhabitants of the Story Arc multiverse as a result of his campaign. Currently, he is cooperating with Daniel Topala, who is represented by the cube that's inside the chest after the Demon Guardian has been released in-game. Saying the real name of his level, which is the title of a never-to-be-released song by RobTop, will cause him to teleport to the speaker, even if he's in LIMBOv2. However, this will only work if at least one Anti-Creator is still alive. And fortunately, since the name of said song by RobTop is unknown, nobody knows about his true name... yet. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Supreme Demon — If he was a Geometry Dash level, his difficulty would be beyond even an Extreme Demon. The entire demon level would be a XL-length boss fight against him, and the song would be created by none other than RobTop himself. Beating this level would mean "beating" Geometry Dash itself, since no other level could ever hope to top its difficulty. *'Weapon of Choice: 'Geometry Dash monsters, mouth beams, eye lasers, etc. — Any attack that was used by other boss levels. *'Agenda:' Universal Destruction — He (somehow) seriously believes that destroying universes would bring himself peace. Thanks, RobTop! OK, maybe it's just his mentality as an Anti-Creator. Herobrine, the Corrupted Minecraftian Herobrine is a Minecraftian (who is most likely corrupted) and the first primary antagonist of Story Arc Forum Fight. He appears similar to Steve, however, he has white eyes. He was accused of being Notch's "brother," but the rumor was quickly proven false. Since every single one of Minecraft update have removed him from the game for too many times, even after he was already removed, he became really frustrated and travelled to the Story Arc multiverse instead, and found a way to relieve his anger by continuously antagonizing the heroes. After being defeated by the heroes for multiple times, he met with other Anti-Creators, and began to help them fulfill their own agendas. Currently, he is cooperating with Sonic.exe, a fellow Creepypasta character, and Erebus and Malacoda as well''.'' It's been rumored that the entity who gave him such incredible power is none other than Brine, the Red Dragon himself. The rumor is claimed by the Godmodder to be true, and he said that he "learned about this fact from his Godmodder's own experience." Saying his name in the presence of another Anti-Creator will cause Herobrine to join the fight and assist his fellow Anti-Creator. The downside is, this curse won't work if the speaker isn't in the presence of an Anti-Creator. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Minecraftian — Like a human, but is made of voxels. *'Weapon of Choice: 'Minecraft mobs (both vanilla and modded), fully-enchanted Diamond Sword, super-strength, etc. — Once he's infused with the power of the Red Dragon, he gains the ability to use the Red Miles. *'Agenda:' Antagonism — His agenda is to constantly antagonize the main protagonists, in order to relieve the anger that he gained from being removed from Minecraft, which will never be fully relieved. Daniel Topala An evil clone of RobTop, rumored to be the result of THORIUM's attempt to clone a Creator and bring them to its command. The result is, of course, isn't a perfect clone. The experiment left the Cataclysm Machine (which, at this point, has just committed the First Cataclysm and imprisoned other Creators who opposed Brine, Yharim, and THORIUM), and created his own universe. At this point, he shall be known as... '''DanTop Games'. Saying Daniel Topala out loud does nothing, since it's just a normal human name. Saying "DanTop" would cause a flock of Cuccos (those chickens from The Legend of Zelda games that Link fears) to appear and charge at the speaking mortal, then they'll explode. Saying "DanTop Games", on the other hand, will cause Daniel Topala, the Demon Guardian, Bahamut, and other GD-related Anti-Creators (if they ever get added to the list, that is) to teleport to the speaking mortal and engage combat with them and their allies. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Skullcube *'Weapon of Choice:' Spikes and Sawblades — The main obstacles of Geometry Dash. He can summon them from anywhere, just like RobTop. *'Agenda:' Multiversal Conquest — He comes from an alternate GDverse where he rules it instead of RobTop. And he decided that ruling one universe isn't enough, so he wanted to rule more of them. The Godmodder The Godmodder, also known by his real name Richard, as well as Omega '(not to be confused with that other Omega by Alpha654), is the main antagonist of the Destroy the Godmodder series. He is an extremely powerful Minecraft player whose goal is to cause anarchy and rage. His powers manifest themselves through godmodding, which he uses to block nearly any attack thrown at him and to create anything he wants. Saying his name, the Godmodder, is actually beneficial to the speaking mortal, since otherwise, he'd instantly ignore any attack or sentence that misspells the Godmodder's name. Note that this doesn't apply to a Creator or a fellow Anti-Creator. For example, if an attack meant to target the Godmodder is instead targeting "the godmoder" or "the gomdodder", the attack won't even be sent to the Godmodder at all. In the former case, it will actually hit the Godmoder, who will get angered that he's in the fight. On a similar note, if someone says "I throw a TARDIS at ''him" or "at the hacker", the attack will also fail. Lastly, if the Godmodder's appearance changes in a way that their name is also changed (such as the Squidmodder, Girlmodder, and Weaselmodder), any attacks sent to "the Godmodder" will fail, and will only work if they are actually sent to the name in question. He's friends with the Royal Giant due to their goals, and it's rumored that they sometimes enjoy trolling sessions together. *'''Gender: Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' Godmodding *'Agenda:' Trolling — As stated above, his goal is to cause anarchy and rage. However, as he is a troll who is also incredibly powerful, he is not to be underestimated since he's not just a mere nuisance like most other trolls on the Internet. Ares, the God of War * It was a beautiful day in the Story Arc Multiverse. * Everyone was maintaining the Multiverse, living a good life, exploring the galaxy, etc... * But then everything changed when a seemingly random wooden chest fell from the sky. * "Hmm... what's in the chest?" Denizen thought. * And then he broke the chest by kicking it really hard. * After that, a portal has been opened somewhere in the Void. * "Ow, my legs!" Airtoum shouted in anguish as he fell down through the portal, breaking 7 and a half of his legs, out of 8 legs. * And then all this madness happened. Turns out, the wooden chest was actually the Pandora's Box in disguise. The entity that was sealed inside the Pandora's Box is none other than the God of War himself, Ares. As the Embodiment of Conflict, Ares can only exist as long as there is conflict. So if people in all of the Story Arc Multiverse could stop fighting for once, Ares would vanish from existence, never to return again. No, he won't end up in LIMBOv2, he'll just... disappear. Saying either his real name or his title out loud yields a chance that he'll appear and challenge the speaking mortal to a battle. And due to the way he becomes more powerful, the battle would be impossible for the mortal. However, Ares will spare them after winning against them since he'd use them to cause more conflict, in order to further increase his power. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Neutral Evil — Personal gain at the expense of others. *'Race:' Olympian — Greek gods who reside in Mount Olympus. *'Weapon of Choice: '''Any weapon imaginable — Because weapons are built for war, and Ares is the God of War. However, he prefers swords and spears the most. *'Agenda:' Power Hunger — Because his power is proportional to the total scale of all conflicts throughout the multiverse, he seeks to start more conflict instead of outright destroying the universes, even if he could easily do so. He also seeks to do this because currently, he want to continue living, and due to his mentality as an Anti-Creator. Master Xehanort Master Xehanort was a simple man. He was curious about the phenomena of light and darkness, as well as Kingdom Hearts itself. But, his lust for wanting to know more made him an evil man, carefully planning all the mayhem to happen in the Kingdom Hearts series, all just so he can make the worlds both of light and darkness..... he cut ventus in half (figuratively), made Terra kill his pal, Master Eraqus, caused Aqua to-- there is no end to all the bad this man did! However, Sora and his friends put an end to him and his plans, so he should be dead, right? What? HE ISN'T?!!! Oh no... HE TOO IS NOW AN ANTI-CREATOR?!! Now that he's alive again, it's possible he may continue his long term goal, but due to new circumstances, he's going to have to make some adjustments... and it may involve the other anti-creators.. their hearts and their bodies... to him, they can be nothing but tools.. save for the one who brought him back as an anti-creator. When it comes to another anti-creator dying and the reviving process, even if Master Xehanort acknowledged their death(s), he can choose to not bring them back! His reason: they will or they were getting in his way of his plans... if any anti-creator finds out about it, Xehanort will dispose of them, somehow.... or, he will make it that they forget about it, via dark forces. Although his body is still its human form and is still tangible, through some mysterious forces, most likely the darkness itself, he has been made so that no other anti-creator can hurt him. EX: If Chara were to attempt to use their Real Knife on him, his body would maintain its form, but it will phase through him. Only the keyblades can hurt him... maybe even his own! Saying his name will cause either one of the following: the speaker will be engulfed by darkness, have their heart be engulfed by it or be split, or Xehanort will actually possess them himself! However, saying either Eraqueez or Xenaheart will irritate him. Repeated saying of those names will result in the speaker to explode in a purple fiery blast. *'Gender: '''Need I say it? It's already obvious *'Alignment:' Lawful Evil. Strangely enough (for the others), Xehanort doesn't lean towards Chaotic Evil. He's Lawful Evil due to his plans.. *'Race:' Human. Compared to everyone here, he seems to be the only one that's "normal", but don't think he's a pushover! *'Weapon of Choice: His dark powers, but he may use his Keyblade if he chooses to do so. His powers range from being able to make winds and use them as a pushing force and being able to make mountains with just a swipe of his hand to appearing out of thin air-almost like The Master, but a dark purple silhouette can be seen before he actually appears- to posessing others he chooses, including other anti-creators! *'Agenda: '''Creating another Keyblade War, but since he no longer is amongst keyblade wielders, he's going to try to make a war similiar to that, probably not as effective as the original, but for Xehanort, this is an option... and he definitely isn't afraid to use the other anti-creators as tools for his plans. Erebus, the Demon Enderman The second primary antagonist to appear in Story Arc. A long time ago, Erebus made an attempt to destroy the Minecraft universe, leading a massive army of mobs in his quest to do so. Right before he could succeed, however, he was vanquished by a legendary hero. Infuriated by his defeat, Erebus would eventually set out on a quest to destroy every potential hero he could find. Unfortunately for him, the first heroes Erebus fought were the Story Arc Forum Fight team. Erebus was once again defeated, and he once again made a plan to destroy the heroes that defeated him for the second time. The entity he set out to release ended up destroying him right as he attempted to command it. After Brine fused his soul with the soul of an Extreme Demon, also named Erebus, the Enderman King became even more powerful, thanks to obtaining nuclear powers. He can now use an Atomic Breath that's 50 times more powerful than that of Godzilla's, which quickly became his favorite ability. Saying his real name out loud causes nothing to happen, so does saying "King of the Enderman" or "the Ender(man) King". However, calling him "the Demon Enderman" causes an army of Endermen to appear and assault the speaker, while reinforcing the existing enemy forces. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Enderman — Tall entities made from pure darkness from another dimension known as "The End." They like taking blocks/matter from the Overworld to convert them to End Stone, in order to add more matter to the End Islands, since the islands are floating right above the Void, where nothing, except Denizen, resides. *'Weapon of Choice: '''Telekinesis, Atomic Breath, melee attacks, ender claws, etc. — He don't like using weapons, but rather, his own abilities. *'Agenda:' Dimensional Conquest — While most conquerors would conquer the physical space, Erebus likes to conquer dimensions that are unreachable by mundane means. Malacoda, the King of the Nether Malacoda and Erebus became allies when the enderman tried to destroy Minecraft for the first time. The two were defeated in the final battle, right before they could succeed. Erebus soon approached Malacoda again, hoping that they could team up once again to destroy all the heroes. The two set out on their quest, only to be defeated once again by the Story Arc team. Saying "Malacoda" does nothing. On the other hand, calling him "Anaconda" would cause a Nether Serpent—a giant snake that resides in the magma oceans of the Nether—to erupt from the ground and fight the speaker. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Ghast — Large, flying, wailing creatures that can be found in the Nether. Malacoda currently resembles an Ur-Ghast, since he was powered up by Brine. *'Weapon of Choice: '''Fireballs, fireballs, and more fireballs. Also, he sometimes use his tentacles in case if someone managed to get close to him. *'Agenda:' Mantle Conquest — While most conquerors would conquer the crust layer of a planet, Malacoda likes to conquer the mantle of a planet, being an organism that resides in the Nether. Malacoda's threat level is less than Erebus, but he, being an Anti-Creator as well, could conquer multiple galaxies with his armies of buffed Nether mobs. Satan, the Ruler of Evil The origin of all evil on Earth. He is also known as The Devil. This Satan, however, has a different backstory compared to the original Satan; he is already a demon to begin with instead of being a fallen angel. He was a normal demon who, after getting infused with the Heart of Darkness (corrupted form of the Key of Control) by Brine, the Red Dragon, he ascended into the Demon King of Earth. From there, he used his position to bring the demon population under his command and formed the Legions of Hell and sent them to invade Earth, but ultimately failed since the previous generation of heroes have defeated them in a tough battle. Humiliated by being defeated, Satan planned revenge. But first, his legions are recovering. In his spare time, he opened his casino and eventually encountered two brothers, Cuphead and Mugman. He rigged his dice in order to win against the cup brothers, and threatened them to take their souls if they don't do his bidding: Collect the Soul Contracts from the Runaway Debtors. After Cuphead and Mugman have collected all Contracts, Satan demanded them to give the Contracts to him, but they refused. And such, he engaged battle with the cup brothers, but ultimately lost. After his second defeat, he now has a cup phobia; he panics every time he sees a cup. Thus, he had to drink any liquid form a bottle or other kinds of liquid containers that's not a cup. Fantasy, a semi-existent entity, has exploited this fear by creating a hallucination of Cuphead, revealing the Devil's true nature: The Devil is a Loser. After being defeated, he found out about his role as an Anti-Creator. However, once he found out about the fact that Fantasy is an Anti-Creator as well, he absolutely refuses to work with them, complaining that Fantasy is a selfish entity who won't let anyone else destroy the Multiverse aside from them becoming real and crashing the Multiverse... not that the Devil isn't selfish himself. Not to be confused with a green-haired idiot who spends too much time swooning over a human girl. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Demon King — Incredibly powerful demons who rule the Underworld of a planet. In the Devil's case, Earth. *'Weapon of Choice: '''The Devil's Trident — Aside from being able to impale his opponents with ease, he can also use this trident to rapidly shoot energy or elemental projectiles or cast powerful spells with it. It can also launch Shadowflame versions of itself (called Unholy Tridents), piercing the Devil's opponents' soul and tearing them apart. *'Agenda:' Evil — Being the origin of evil, the Devil is content with doing any kinds of evil acts, be it murder, conquest, or destruction. Sephiroth, the One-Winged Angel (Backstory is WIP) *'Gender: '''Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. However, Sephiroth can be Lawful Evil, as he still has his professional demeanor, being the more competent of the anti-creators and can be seen like an authority figure to some of them. *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' He uses his long sword for melee, which deals a lot of damage as is. However, there's a lot more to it. he can create avatars like him through his control over the Jenova cells, as well as making other eldritch abominations, and he can also control Jenova cells in humans and other living organisms! As a matter of fact, he can control humans who have enough concentration of them! He can teleport, use magic, fly/levitate, cast magic with extreme ease... it is said that the full extent of his power is unknown, so much so, that he has a sort of immortality! *'Agenda:' Unknown BLASTER, the Superweapon 'BL'aster: A''' 'S'uperpowered 'T'ermination and 'E'radication 'R'obot'' The entity with the most HP out of any entity in the entire game, and at the very edge of godmodding lies BLASTER, who may just as well be a Anti-Creator! The HP is... 7,915,406,054,605,490,851,650,498,051,351,469,184,605,465,413,246, 874,631,235,479,173,759,580,286,316,815,156,493,051,554,886,141,985,056,470,966,153,517,532 HP. That's a lot. We can also simplify that to 7.91 x 10^117 HP. '''-Oinite''' Formerly one of the countless superweapons of Otherspace, the Celestial Scientist. It was created to patrol the Multiverse and destroy universes that are beyond repair and/or overrun by evil entities. However, once activated, its AI malfunctioned and it instead terminated any entity and eradicated any universe it could find. Thankfully, it was quickly stopped by Scientedfic's Stellar Star once it first appeared. But now, it has appeared again, and since Scientedfic and his Stellar Star aren't with the heroes anymore, how much does it take to stop this machine? *'Gender:' Genderless, but referred to as male due to its masculine monotone. *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' ASTER — "I created this machine for a certain kind of universe... To destroy them." *'Weapon of Choice:' Melee attacks, Plasma Hyper Machine Gun, eye lasers, universe-destroying Hyperlasers, missile barrage, etc. — Anything that could be used by a robot. *'Agenda:' Termination and Eradication — Terminate powerful entities that oppose the Anti-Creators, and eradicate the universes. Bahamut, the Beast Bahamut was originally an entity simply known as The Beast, from a Geometry Dash demon level named Beast Slayer by DT Mark. When he was The Beast, his only attack is to shoot a white laser from his mouth, and he had a "weak body", according to his present self, AKA what he is now. He was introduced to the story for some rounds ago, but in the end, nobody cared about him. Enraged, he now seeks revenge by causing even more destruction than he did, and all thanks to Brine, his mind was put into the body of Bahamut, Beast of the Apocalypse, hailing from a GD demon level named Nemesis, by Galzo and FunnyGame. This mental fusion caused the Bahamut to turn from a savage animal to a sapient destroyer. With newfound powers, he began his agenda again; to become infamous throughout the multiverse, so everyone who encounters him or just found out that he will come would tremble in fear. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Beast of the Apocalypse — These massive, superpowered abominations are the unholy children of evil gods. They are born for only one purpose: To bring about the end of the world. *'Weapon of Choice:' Energy Slashes, Spectrum Lasers, Crimson Meteors, Spirit Bombs, Pillars of Judgement, etc. *'Agenda:' Infamy — The reason he's doing all of this is to become well-known throughout the multiverse, so everyone would fear him with just a little mention of him. SCP-682, the Hard-to-Destroy Reptile SCP-682 is a large, vaguely reptile-like creature of unknown origin. It appears to be extremely intelligent, and was observed to engage in complex communication with SCP-079 during their limited time of exposure. SCP-682 appears to have a hatred of all life, which has been expressed in several interviews during containment. SCP-682 has always been observed to have extremely high strength, speed, and reflexes, though exact levels vary with its form. SCP-682's physical body grows and changes very quickly, growing or decreasing in size as it consumes or sheds material. SCP-682 gains energy from anything it ingests, organic or inorganic. Digestion seems to be aided by a set of filtering gills inside of SCP-682's nostrils, which are able to remove usable matter from any liquid solution, enabling it to constantly regenerate from the acid it is contained in. SCP-682's regenerative capabilities and resilience are staggering, and SCP-682 has been seen moving and speaking with its body 87% destroyed or rotted. * Item #: SCP-682 * Object Class: Keter *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Unknown, shows reptilian characteristics. *'Weapon of Choice: '''Itself. *'Agenda:' Destruction of all life in the Multiverse - This fact makes it the opposite of Ivaris, whom wants to protect all life. Incareon, the Destructor ''Created by SnufflesTheDog. The Incareon was created by the creators themselves in an attempt to stop the plague of anti-creators throughout the multiverse, as a force of blinding power. Unfortunately, even Denizen failed to foresee the corruption of the force, not brought upon itself by malicious forces such as Brine or Yharim, but by its own power. The Incareon used the flesh of its victims to build itself into a misshapen body of muscle, and used its form to intimidate anyone who stood in its way whilst it destroyed the universes, one by one. Over time, the name of the fabled universe destroyer dropped down to simply Incareon. However, it still refers to itself as The Incareon. Incareon is arrogant and full of itself, complete with a god complex. It believes itself to be the one true anti-creator, the one that will bring the end to the entire multiverse and whatever lies beyond. Anyone who dare doubts its claim is in for a gruesome end, and it will not collaborate with even Ares or Brine. However, it will take the actions of others to its advantage—it is currently piggybacking off of The Cataclysm Machine to assist it in destroying the multiverse. The Incareon isn't immortal- it can be dissipated. Once The Incareon is dissipated, it could theoretically be reassembled, but no-one in their right mind would do that—Not even Brine or Yharim would be foolish enough. *'Gender: '''Genderless *'Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to destroy everything that exists. *'Race: '''Force *'Weapon of Choice: 'The weapons of fallen enemies — Incareon itself is a weapon of intense power, but it likes to see inhabitants of universes suffer and add to its grotesque physical form. *'Agenda: 'Creatoral Destruction — To destroy the creators and everything they have made outside of The Incareon itself. It has already destroyed multiple universes. The Devourer of Gods ''The Devourer of Gods, originally known as a mere myth in Terrarian legends, is a monstrous cybernetic serpent from the depths of an eldritch-conceived pocket dimension. '' ''Its home is devoid of all lifeforms, with an endless blanket of hazy purple mist extending as far as the eye can see. This was not always the Devourer's home, as it used to tunnel through the earth in the Terrarian's world, eating and crushing all that dared to stand in its way. '' ''However, as the Devourer's food sources became more adept at avoiding its attack patterns, it began to starve, leading it to use the power of those it devoured to tear a hole in the dimensions. This is now where the Devourer hides, awaiting for some foolish challenger, be it god or otherwise, to awaken it from it's slumber. The Devourer will occasionally launch 'sneak attacks' by tearing through the dimensions and eviscerating unsuspecting victims to feed it's ever-growing segments. *'''Gender: Male, but referred to as "it" because "it" is dehumanizing. *'Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race: God Eater — Nickname given to a species of powerful worms that were hunted to extinction save for a few individuals, due to the Devourer of Gods' infamy. *'Weapon of Choice: '''Its mouth, and its absorbed abilities. *'Agenda: 'Consumption — To eat everything that stands in its way, even if they're gods. Bowser The most famous video game villain himself, '''King Bowser Koopa'.'' He is the leader and most powerful of the Koopas, an evil-driven race of turtle-like creatures, and has been the archenemy of Mario, and to a small extent, Luigi, ever since his debut in Super Mario Bros. He has repeatedly kidnapped or attempted to kidnap Princess Peach with the ultimate goal of defeating Mario and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom, though he has also attempted to conquer various other realms and even the entire universe. He survives everything that's thrown at him, keeps coming back for more, and only ever slows when the Mario Bros. step up to fight him, because he is just too popular and too integral to the Mario series to be killed off permanently, be it falling in lava, falling from a thousands of feet in the air, being thrown into a star, etc. He is particularly good friends with Dr. Robotnik because of the amount of times they've plotted together, and because both of them are classic video game villains. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment: '''Lawful Evil — Still plays sports (such as go-karting) with Mario even though they're enemies, and both of them even helped each other on occasions when Bowser gets upstaged by another villain. *'Race: Koopa — Humanoid turtles. In Bowser's case, a humanoid dragon turtle. *'''Weapon of Choice: Many weapons and abilities are used by Bowser, but he mainly uses fire-breathing and super-strength. *'Agenda: '''Antagonism — Whatever his current evil plan is at the moment, it almost always involves Mario in one way or another. Ruby Ruby is an interdimensional entity which exists in such an unstable state that none may comprehend it, not even its fellow Anti-Creators. It's said to be more powerful than any of them, but due to its unstable state, it's unable to do much at all. It's in league with the other Anti-Creators because they all have similar ideals. In order to get things done, it separated a part of its body into a red gemstone. The Phantom Ruby is a special glowing red gemstone that channels Ruby itself. It gives the otherwise-meta entity an "anchor" in reality, and enables its power to manifest in a stable world without destroying absolutely everything. It's a gemstone which an entity can tap into and use, and when used, it enables them to create virtual reality and also warp actual reality around them. This ability is a manifestation of Ruby's instability in the stable realm. With each usage, however, it "roots" a part of itself into that entity. If that entity uses the Ruby too much, it will be deep enough for Ruby to take control of that entity and manifest itself through it. An entity which has been overtaken by the gem will show clear signs of it, the most notable being regular glitching out. If enough entities are overtaken, Ruby will have a stronghold of "anchors" to be able to stabilize itself and appear in actual reality. Saying its name won't cause anything bad to happen. Saying its true name which is thankfully unpronounceable will cause the speaker to immediately become an anchor. *'Gender:' None (though referred to as female) *'Alignment:' Ruby is above alignments *'Race:' Unknown *'Weapon of Choice:' Reality warping *'Agenda:' Becoming stable in and conquering reality Supreme Calamitas Merasmus Merasmus is a wizard from the Team Fortress 2 universe. He acts as one of the few bosses in that game. He is Soldier's roommate, and often ends up having something of his destroyed by Soldier and then fighting his team over it. Merasmus once hired Demoman (when he was younger) to sweep the library of his castle, but told him not to look at a certain book. Demoman did exactly the opposite of that, and ended up losing his eye which became a haunted monster known as MONOCULUS. Recently, he, along with the other TF2 characters, ended up in the world of Story Arc Forum Fight, where he found the Anti-Creators and started plotting with them, because he has nothing better to do. And also to prove that he's not an idiot in a dress. Saying Merasmus' name will cause the speaker's head to explode immediately. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Neutral *'Race:' Wizard *'Weapon of Choice:' Magic, head exploding *'Agenda:' Helping the Anti-Creators, making people realise that he isn't just an idiot in a dress SCP-2317, the Devourer of Worlds * '''Item #': SCP-2317 * Object Class: Keter Apollyon * Alignment: ??? * Race: Devourer * ' Weapon of Chouce': ??? * Agenda: ??? Chara Fantasy Created by Scientedfic Lord English Cthulhu Not to be confused with the Moon Lord from Terraria. Missingno. Ignis, the Lady of Flames The Elemental Lord of Fire-type. "Best Pirate" Awerif D. Sean, the Pirate King The Elemental Lord of Water-type. Fulgur, the Lord of Lightning The Elemental Lord of Electric-type. He's a dragon who, instead of using his proper humanoid form like other dragons, likes to disguise as Zeus. Flowey, the Omega Flower The Elemental Lord of Grass-type. Fun fact: At this point, even Flowey himself is annoyed by mortals who compares other evil flowers, like Cagney Carnation, to him. Chiller, the Frost Lord The Elemental Lord of Ice-type. Son Goku, the Fallen Saiyan The Elemental Lord of Fighting-type. Once a savior who fought planet-destroying villains such as Frieza, in Story Arc, he eventually turned evil from his lust for battle. Pestilence, Horseman of the Apocalypse The Elemental Lord of Poison-type. Mastiff Tremor, the Dogfather The Elemental Lord of Ground-type. Mastiff Trevor, best known as Mastiff Tremor due to his weight his powers, is a 46 year-old sapient canid being. Born to a mid-class family, Tremor thought that what he got was not enough, and demanded more of the world. These requests were all denied, so Tremor tried to get his own way through shady activities. Tremor signed deals in secret with companies to give him the money he needed to set up his mansion... and then he used his power to overthrow the governmental powers which he desired for his own. Thus begins the rule of Mastiff Tremor. Tremor converted his home city into a criminal syndicate. He utilised his newfound power to send out militant forces to conquer nearby villages, towns and cities, and to oppress any resistance to his rule. As this happened, he set up even more shadowy deals, this time with other criminal foundations which he would eventually merge with his own. The remaining Governmental forces couldn't stop Tremor's reign. 20 years later, and almost nothing changed. The cities, crime syndicates and other corporate entities were still being forced under the control. Military action still suppressed resistance. The Government was still in shambles, and Tremor was still fat. In secret, though, new experiments were being started by Tremor to create the perfect soldiers to enforce his rule. Subjects were kidnapped daily by Tremor's Squad T-0 and sent to the labratories to be experimented on. Such experiments resulted in Modification to Agents Beta and Delta, A photoreceptive warrior, a being with the ability to absorb certain amulets and a being able to summon phantom entities, alongside many more. Two of them escaped. Tremor is still like this to this day. * Gender: 'Male * '''Alignment: '''Lawful Evil — He'll give you the evil services, as long as you ''pay for them. * '''Race: '''Canid Humanoid * '''Weapon of Choice: '''His vast army and his money reserves. * '''Agenda: Crime and enforcement of crime. Hawkturnal, the Night Skean The Elemental Lord of Flying-type. Jar Jar Binks, the Sith Lord The Elemental Lord of Psychic-type. Saying "Jar Jar Binks" or any variations when conspiring against him will cause a Ben Swolo statue to appear and literally seduces the speaking mortal to the Dark Side. This will happen as well if someone outright says "Darth Jar Jar." A way to get around this is to call him "Snoke." Queen Sectonia The Elemental Lord of Bug-type. Atlas, the Grand Golem The Elemental Lord of Rock-type. Seifer Vexx, the Necromancer The Elemental Lord of Ghost-type. A lich who really likes necroposting. Dark Tiahamut The Elemental Lord of Dragon-type. Six heads: Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth, Dark, and Light. Cut off one head, and two more shall take its place. Grimm, the Count of Darkness The Elemental Lord of Dark-type. '''Grimm Tepes Dracula' is a Shadow Vampire who is the founder of The Darkness, a group of dark creatures who antagonized Oinite and co. and was responsible for Chrono's corruption into Anti-Chrono. He is formerly a scientist who experimented with supernatural things, and he created the Shadow Plague by EXPUNGED. However, he ultimately became Patient Zero of the Plague. There are two plagues named the "Shadow Plague": One that turns entities into vampires (like the one from Plague Inc.), and one that turns entities into shadows. The Shadow Plague that he was infected with is the original one, but he split it into two kinds of Shadow Plagues. He has decided to embrace the Darkness, and decided to bring eternal eclipses to various planets; by forcefully positioning the planets' moon(s) in a way that will block its star. If the planet doesn't have a moon, then he'll create one himself. And then he decided that he shouldn't be doing this alone, so he formed a group composed of creatures relating to the darkness, or the night. And not only that, he also decided to spread the Shadow Plague as well, so contagious that it used to spread throughout multiple galaxies. Long live The Darkness. He is particularly good friends with the Snatcher, due to their similarities as shadows. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Shadow Vampire — Tall, slender beings who are incorporeal, causing attacks to phase through them. They're only vulnerable to attacks that are made of pure energy, dark/shadow attacks, or other kinds of incorporeal attacks. *'Weapon of Choice:' Claws, dark powers, vampirism, etc. *'Agenda:' Spreading the darkness across the Multiverse. Draedon, the Iron God The Elemental Lord of Steel-type. His body is composed of nanomachines, which allow him to do things such as phasing through attacks or turning into grey goo to absorb his enemies. Amelia, the Fairy Princess The Elemental Lord of Fairy-type. A cute little fairy who destroyed entire planets with magic (don't ask) and defeated Dark Tiahamut in an arm-wrestling match. The Snatcher The Snatcher is a shadow spirit from A Hat in Time. He lives in a dark forest and forces people to sign contracts so that he may get things done, take their soul, and kill them after. He was once a human lawyer, but got tortured and turned into what he is now. He came to the Story Arc Forum Fight universe after Hat Kid left, and he's obsessed with collecting the protagonists' souls so that he can use them for his own aims. One day, he discovered the Anti-Creators, and at first wanted to take their souls. They talked, and realised that they all had common goals that could be achieved together. Now he assists his fellow Anti-Creators when he can as well as fulfilling his agenda, which is to conquer worlds so that he may take even more souls and get revenge on those who tortured him so long ago. One thing makes him renowned even across the Anti-Creators' ranks: he's aware of tropes, genre, games, and even can go as far as using characters who break the fourth wall's abilities against them and acknowledging everything about Story Arc Forum Fight (even its being a roleplay thread spinoff of Random Forum Fight). He knows every trope in existence and can usually predict what will happen next based on how closely it follows a trope. Say, for example, Sonic.exe was fighting a main protagonist from somewhere. He would know that whichever overkill attack Sonic.exe uses next, the protagonist will survive it, because they are the protagonist, and will help Sonic.exe find a way around it. Saying his name will cause the Snatcher to appear next to the speaker and get them to sign his contracts. Saying his true name will cause the speaker's head to pop off immediately and land neatly on the floor next to their body, before it all turns to dust. Their soul will immediately be claimed by the Snatcher afterwards. He is particularly good friends with Grimm due to their similarities as shadow entities. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil *'Race:' Shadow *'Weapon of Choice:' Shadow minions, his meta knowledge *'Agenda:' Helping the other Anti-Creators, obtaining the protagonists' souls so that he can conquer their worlds once they're gone, getting revenge on those who transformed him Doctor Robotnik Doctor Robotnik (sometimes called Dr. Eggman) is an apparently mad scientist from Sonic's universe. He's committed just about as many evils as Bowser has, and has tried... practically everything in existence that Bowser hasn't. He tries to conquer the world with his machines. And, of course, the Story Arc Forum Fight was his last attempt at conquering a world. He realised that he could conquer more than just a world. MUCH more. He met the Anti-Creators and began plotting with them -- and was especially happy to meet Bowser. His plans are very simple, so it's easy for him to fit in. He has no powers of his own, other than being very sturdy (and somehow fast), and instead creates machines to do things for him. But boy is he good at that -- he's able to build things from robots to sea-sized launch pads to Death Stars that don't go down in one crash. His madness is feigned, and he is in fact an incredibly evil, calculating mind that will stop at nothing to conquer what he wants to. Some of his greatest feats include actually conquering the world, nearly eradicating four of his most hated nemeses at once, and building a Death Star replica that he managed to re-launch twice. Don't be fooled by his apparent madness and goofy demeanor, because once he gets close enough, he will take you and use you for whatever his plan is. Saying his name will cause the Eggrobo that chased down Knuckles to kill whoever said it, unless Robotnik commands it not to. This Eggrobo is able to survive everything except the complete obliteration of his vehicle and power source at the same time, because only that creates a big enough internal circuit rupture to destroy it. This Eggrobo is able to do whatever Robotnik can, and in fact pilots his vehicles better than their creator himself. He is particularly good friends with Bowser because of the amount of times they've plotted together, and because both of them are classic video game villains. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Evil (due to his plotting) *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' Just about anything he can build *'Agenda:' Conquering as many worlds as he can The Mystery Man Who is this man? Sure, it's known what his affiliation is, but his name, nope. The name you see is only a fan-given name. It is really unknown what his family is, what his life was like and all that. Because of that, his appearance and/or entry onto the league of anti-creators is a total baffle! *'Allignment:' Lawful Evil. His mysterious nature is what prevents him from being chaotic, and he seems to be knowledgeable... *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' ..... *'Agenda:' It seems to involve using zombies against humanity, but the exact plan........ Clyde Discord Royal Giant Quote under the second image. The Royal Giant is a troop from Clash Royale that many players find to be unfairly cheap, due to his high health and range which basically makes him a free hit unit. After being kicked out of the Meta and being nerfed by Supercell, but still having trolled basically the entire playerbase, he decided to go troll a new universe, the Story Arc Forum Fight one. He loves nothing more than to make others' lives miserable and to make everything unfair, and to cause extremely large amounts of salt. Saying his name will cause each card in Clash Royale (except the Royal Giant himself) to appear and basically instantly kill the speaker with their combined strengths. He has a cannon that can shoot things from bombs to libraries to concentrated balls of unfairness, which each do various things. And he has lots of range and so much health that he can survive the Last Knife with ease. It's not unlimited though -- just a few digits under BLASTER's health. Yes, his true name is just "Royal Giant". He's friends with the Godmodder due to their goals, and it's rumored that they sometimes enjoy trolling sessions together. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' His stats, his cannon, his annoyingness *'Agenda:' Trolling — As stated above, his goal is to cause anarchy and rage, and to cause playerbases to quit things. He also wants to make everything unfair and severely tilted. Mary Sue The Warden Zamasu El Pollo Ardiente The Burning Chicken. The Demon King of Planet Cluck's Underworld, the Indirect(?) Corruptor of the Demon Guardian, Mr. Chicken's Evil Twin, etc. Waluigi The first summon ever in Random Forum Fight. Seriously. (All thanks to Brine, the Red Dragon). He has the uncanny ability to change the course of actions made by both heroes and villains alike. For example, the attacks made by heroes missed because of Waluigi's hijacking, while the villains' attacks that are about to get blocked somehow successfully hit the heroes, all thanks to Waluigi. He likes to cheat when playing sports with others, such as unfairly gaining points in Calvinball by stealing them from other players, garnering himself a bad reputation. (Well, there are no rules in Calvinball anyway). In addition, he's almost always the most hated participant of whatever tournament he joins, such as the Hunger Games. Spectators were highly disappointed when he killed their favorite participant once. The reason he chose to become an Anti-Creator is because so that he could troll characters more efficiently, so it doesn't matter how hated he is, because making people mad is literally his job. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt/troll people. *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' Power-Ups from Mario games. *'Agenda:' Trolling — As stated above, the reason he chose to become an Anti-Creator is because so that he could troll characters more efficiently. The Archprophet The Archprophet is the most powerful non-god entity in the Tale of Diep. He tries to set free an ancient god named Panzer, so that the world may be "returned to its former state". In casual situations, he is commonly depicted as holding a coffee mug without his battle equipment, or even as a gardener or DJ, but in situations where he must fight, expect him to win. He's only ever lost one battle before. Story Arc Forum Fight seems to be a good way to gather the resources necessary to liberate Panzer, and so he came and started populating that world so that he could at last free his god. Saying his name will cause a ring of fire to incinerate the speaker if they're hostile towards the Archprophet. Saying his true name will cause him to teleport over to the speaker and see why they are speaking his name. If they're his enemy, they will be executed. If they're not, they will be spared and gain the "Hysteria" achievement. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Lawful Evil — Only hurts those who get in his way. *'Race:' Tank *'Weapon of Choice:' Many *'Agenda:' Liberation of Panzer Bloodlust *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil *'Race:' Hell Demon *'Weapon of Choice:' ??? *'Agenda:' ?? Thanos LHUGUENY Sonic Wave Zerach Maxar While Zerach in RFF is made from fireballs, player clones, and an angel, Zerach in Story Arc was always an entirely singular entity. Zerach Maxar, also known by his nickname Metatron (not to be confused with Mettaton), was the tyrannical ruler of the Council of Angels (which was formerly known as the Heavenly Dominion). While his position makes him opposed to Satan, he is as bad as Satan is, and both of them are actually working together. This eventually caused him to be banished from Heaven. And now, Zerach is seeking revenge against the other angels. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil *'Race:' Grand Seraph — Incredibly powerful angels who rules the Empyrean of a planet. In Zerach's case, Earth. *'Weapon of Choice:' Summoning, angelic possession, etc. — He can summon Siege Bosses (or "Beasts of the Apocalypse", as he sometimes like to call them) without the need of the Key of Control, and he can also possess multiple entities at once in order to bring them under his direct control. *'Agenda:' Destruction — While the Devil likes to have fun at being evil, Zerach is more serious about it. He wants to destroy Heaven itself, and then he'll move onto wreaking havoc in the physical plane, which consists of the Story Arc multiverse, and anything beyond it. Project Binary *'Gender:' Genderless *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. Formerly Lawful Evil — Destruction without Mercy *'Race:' AI (Currently G-Series Droid) *'Weapon of Choice:' Digital Manipulation, G-Series Droid weaponry *'Agenda:' Serving TimewornKaiju. Formerly Serving MTT industries. Amazo Pixelcat Dun dun dunnnnn! 67th Anti-Creator, Angazhar The Anti-Creator that will replace Ares after his defeat. Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters Category:Anti-Creators